Paris: A love story
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: Tony and Ziva in Paris. There's something about it. My version. Tags to Jetlag. Reviews are welcome.


_I know that everybody did the Paris thing. I also know that I'm really late with this story. But, here I am anyway, posting this story. Besides, I have finals next week *shudders* So, I know this is a little OOC, but it could possibly happen. You never know. Tags to 'Jurisdiction' and hints of a Tiva future._

_Disclaimer: only own laptop and ear infection that I currently have_

…

Later, both were never quite sure why they acted as they did. And, they never wanted to know. Ziva would say that it was not important. Tony would say it would ruin the cinematic feeling. But, whenever they were asked to tell this story, Tony and Ziva would sigh and stare off thoughtfully into the distance, smiling slightly. Ziva would then rest her head on Tony's shoulder. Then they would begin.

When Tony and Ziva finally arrived at the airport, got their luggage, and called a cab, dusk was settling. Tony was looking like a kid in a candy store. He kept whispering "Paris, wow!" under his breath until Ziva told him to shut up. The cab ride was prolonged due to traffic. Ziva was exhausted by the time they got to the hotel. They grabbed their luggage and Ziva paid the driver while Tony went inside and checked them in.

Ziva knew something was wrong the minute she walked over toward Tony. He wasn't smiling like he won the lottery.

"There has to be _something _you can do" Tony was pleading

"No I am sorry, monsieur. There is only one room left" the man at the front desk was saying

Ziva chose that moment to make her presence known, "What is going on here?"

"When I went to check us both in, it seems that your room was destroyed in a storm along with the rest of the floor. We will have to share a room"

Ziva turned to the man, "Monsieur, Etes-vous sûr il n'y a pas plus de chambres disponibles ?'

The man frowned, "Yes, I am sure"

Ziva sighed, and then turned to Tony "We will just have to deal"

With that, they went to the elevator to check out their room. When they got there, they opened the door. They both sighed a disappointed sigh. There was no couch in the room. They gave each other a worried, subtle glance.

They knew what this meant. It meant that they would have to share a bed.

Tony. Ziva. Bed. Together.

You didn't need a crystal ball to see that that wasn't going to go over well with either of them.

Tony cleared his throat and walked inside. Ziva mechanically followed him in. All the while she was thinking "_no, this cannot happen. I did not sign up for this." _

Tony turned to her and said, "We'll work everything out later, let's go enjoy the city."

Ziva chuckled and shook her head. Leave it to Tony to get off a plane in a different time zone on a different continent and want to go sightseeing. She had no clue where this man got all of this energy. He certainly doesn't drink enough coffee.

"Okay then, where shall we start?"

Tony shrugged, "Where would you like to go?"

Ziva thought about it, "How about we go to the Notre Dame Cathedral?"

"Why not, let's go."

They took the elevator down. When they got out into the street, Tony held his elbow out for Ziva, "Milady"

She giggled, "Why thank you kind sir"

Thus, they set off for their first stop. They stepped in and she heard a soft "wow" come from Tony. She smiled and leaned over and said in a whisper "Amazing isn't it?"

He was still looking around "This place is beautiful, although I can't tell if there was somebody up in that bell tower or not"

Ziva chuckled. They sat in silence, taking in the inside of the cathedral. After awhile, Ziva gently touched Tony's arm. He looked at her "Come, there is more of Paris to see."

Once they got out into the street again, it was dusk. Ziva turned to Tony, "How about we go see the Arc de Triomphe?"

"Sure, lead the way."

They walked for a little bit, before they came to the massive structure all lit up.

"This is amazing! I love it! This is incredible!" Tony said laughing as he walked closer to the arch. Ziva, laughing as well, joined him. They stood there until Tony's stomach grumbled. He grinned sheepishly.

"Let's go to a place that's not too far from here, it's called Fouquet's"

"Cool. I'm starving" just then, Tony's stomach grumbled again

Ziva giggled, again! She doesn't remember when she has ever giggled this much. "_It must be his excitement. It's contagious"_ she thought.

"I can tell"

He laughed too. Soon they were at the restaurant. They ate, laughed, and talked about nothing in particular.

When they got out, it was dark.

"Come on Tony," Ziva said pulling Tony's arm, "I have something to show you that you'll really like."

They kept walking until they got to the Eiffel Tower, all lit up. It stood out against the dark Parisian sky. Tony stopped, speechless.

Ziva turned to him, "Come on, you haven't even seen the best part yet."

Tony grinned, "What could be better?"

"I'm going to take you to the top."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

Ziva nodded and pulled on his arm again as he laughed.

They took the elevator and fought their way through the crowd. They finally got to the railing.

"Whoa" it came out as a breath.

Ziva nodded. They both just stared as the city of Paris bustled beneath them.

"I've never seen anything like this" Tony said, bumping Ziva lightly with his elbow.

"When it first went up, people thought that it was a disgrace. They wanted it torn down"

Tony shook his head. "How could they want to destroy something so incredible?"

Ziva smiled warmly, "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she looked into the distance. All of a sudden she felt Tony's gaze on her.

"Yes. It really is" he murmured, still looking at her.

Ziva blushed. "_So that's why they call it the City of Love"_ she mused.

They sat in silence again, but this time Ziva laid her head down on Tony's shoulder.

After awhile, Ziva yawned. Tony looked at her. "I guess we should head back now."

Ziva chuckled, she understood his reluctance. She didn't want to leave either. The view was too beautiful, the company too good. But, she was tired.

As they were walking back to their hotel, Tony reached out and took her hand.

She looked at him. "What has come above you?"

"It's over you and I'm not sure." He gave her a goofy smile. "I think it's that I'm in Paris. With you."

They stopped under a streetlight. "Tony…" she trailed off warningly.

"Ziva, we're an entire ocean from Gibbs, the rules, everything. Let's just not think and let our hearts get a word in edgewise."

And then, under a Parisian streetlight, at dark, Tony kissed her.

It was soft, sweet. Just like she'd imagined her first kiss as a child. And at certain times when her thoughts got away from her.

After that, they kept going. Now, Tony's arm was encircling her waist as she put her head on his shoulder. They looked like any other couple visiting Paris. And suppose, just for that night, they were.

When they got back to the room, there was no argument. They both slept in the bed. Ziva snuggled up to Tony and he had his arm around her waist.

On the plane ride, they didn't mention that night. They didn't mention it for the longest time. But, sometimes Ziva would look over at Tony and he would look at her and a funny expression would cross his face. She would smile and they both knew. They were thinking about Paris. No doubt.

They finished the story for what seemed like their hundredth time. This time, to their first born daughter of eight. Caterina Tali DiNozzo. After Tony's mother. And Ziva's sister. Ziva chuckled at their daughter's wide eyes and dreamy expression.

They said goodnight and went into the living room. Ziva went over to the window. Ziva ran a hand absentmindedly over her enlarged stomach. Tony's hands covered hers and they slowly swayed to a nonexistent beat. They both sighed contently and both knew what they were thinking about. Paris. One night, two people. And the promise of something which would blossom soon enough. Love.

….

_Review please._


End file.
